


Irrelevant

by Kimmy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Meet the Family, Misunderstandings, Q is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q found that detail irrelevant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrelevant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [njflkf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njflkf/gifts).



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 00Q--Bond must "Meet the Parents".  
> And is shocked by who those parents are!  
> Make one of the Parents either the "old" M or the "new" M.
> 
> Bond meets the Parents...and his Boss!

Q would pay for that.

***

James was nervous. He was nervous like hell. He might be a double oh, and the youngest double oh in history of MI6, but... Exactly. Keyword: young.

He was also just a young man before thirty (he had a whole year left, so before!) who was just about to meet his boyfriend's parents.

Their age was partially what brought him and Q, him and Gabriel together. In the harsh reality of MI6, both most of the Q-Branch employees and agents were older than them and more experienced. Being put high in the hierarchy, Gabe as a Quartermaster and James a double oh, forced them to fight on every step of the way for acceptance and respect. It was tiring in the long shot and the demanding nature of their jobs didn't help that.

It was worse for Gabriel, being three years younger than James and a head of the branch. James at least had the acceptance of the other double ohs and in the end he was only an agent - he went on missions and did as he was told. Q's job required him to be on the other side - to give orders and have people listen to him.

And if James rise to the double oh position after his impressive if questionably legal performance during the Silva debacle was shaky, Q's was harder still.

For James the death of old M was something between a strike and a relief. She had raised him and made him into the agent he was now, but as much as he loved his job he also hated her for stealing his chance to grow up and build his life by himself.

So now that Mallory was his M, he was actually pretty satisfied.

For Q the change of authority was just a bloody obstacle in the way. Old M promoted him in a time of crisis without as much as a word of explanation of her choice. With his age and experience already acting against his candidacy, the lack of backing could only worsen the situation.

And for some reason, Mallory's confirmation of the decision, even along with a long and elaborate explanation of old M's motives didn't seem to help.

James might have a pretty good idea why now.

"I see it in your eyes that Gabe must have forgotten to mention the surname?"

Amusement was clearly visible in Mallory's face.

Q's head stuck out of the kitchen at that.

"I didn't see a need."

He smiled brightly at James' heated glare, as if there was nothing wrong about his habit of withholding information.

"Seeing how you already know dad, come meet the rest of the family!"

And James allowed himself to be dragged by Gabe, pliant in his shocked state, still not quite having recovered from the reality of the sight of his boss in a pullover and an apron chuckling as he closed the door behind James.

Q would pay for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that coincidentally turned out to be exactly half k! ^_^
> 
> Hope you find it amusing, I'm considering writing more depending on the response, my brilliant prompter dear.


End file.
